Door hinge pins are normally inserted downward through the topside of a door hinge pin slot of a door hinge. While the location or placement of the pin makes it easy to install, the door hinge pin is often difficult to remove. A common technique for removing a door hinge pin is to hold a nail to the hinge pin slot on the bottom side of the door hinge and then hit the nail with a hammer to knock the hinge pin out of the hinge. This hammer-and-nail technique has several drawbacks.
One drawback is that it can be very difficult to position a nail under the hinge given that the size of the hinge pin slot is small and that there is little room for error in placement. When the door hinge is low to the ground, the bottom side of the hinge cannot be seen without crouching down on the floor, making the task more difficult. A traditional approach for guiding a nail or other object into the hinge pin slot involves guiding the hinge pin by sight and/or feeling with the use of fingers, which can be awkward and/or challenging.
Another drawback to the hammer-and-nail technique is that it is easy to hit a thumb or a finger with the hammer while awkwardly holding a nail to the hinge pin slot. It is also easy to miss the nail and strike the molding around the doorframe, or even strike the door itself, potentially causing damage to the door. Other prior art tools and techniques have similar drawbacks.